


Why have the sun when you’ve got a torch

by wcldflower



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Can I tag it as a relationship if it only implies they’ll get together?, Falling In Love Again, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Moving On, Past Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, basically Mingyu finally gets over his ex after 2 years, seriously I don’t know how to tag, some weird metaphor where seokmin is a torch?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29889498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wcldflower/pseuds/wcldflower
Summary: In which that after two years Mingyu finally stops clinging to past memories and realises that the person he needs most has been right there the whole time
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Lee Seokmin | DK
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Why have the sun when you’ve got a torch

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I’d like to apologise if there are any spelling errors etc in this as english is actually my second language so I tried my best to make it as good as I can :)

It had been two years since wonwoo had broken up with him, yet Mingyu found himself still unable to remove him from his mind.

No matter how hard he seemed to try, the memories and images of wonwoo remained burned into his brain. Playing over and over again like some sort of broken record, reminding him of what they could’ve had if the connection hadn’t died on one end.

Wonwoo had fallen out of love, Mingyu had watched it happen slowly. He tried to deny it for so long, pretending like everything was okay, but then the break up came.

He still remembers the aftermath of the break up vividly. The tears, the sadness and the sulking for weeks until eventually seokmin had dragged him out of bed. It wasn’t healthy to lock himself away in his room, avoiding everyone, apparently. 

With wonwoo out of his life it felt like thorns were scratching at his heart, breaking it into thousands of pieces. Everytime he would be reminded of something he used to do with wonwoo his heart would ache just a little. Just a casual reminder that the person he’d once held so close to his heart was gone. 

He’d tried to move on, he really had, it just seemed impossible to find someone who could fix the hole in his heart where wonwoo had once been. Part of him felt guilty for not being able to move on, he hated rejecting people, but they just couldn’t make his world light up the way wonwoo did.

Those people may have been the stars that twinkle in the night sky, however, wonwoo was the sun that had shone so brightly in his life. 

Mingyu believed that if seokmin hadn’t dragged him out of bed that day two years ago he’d probably still be sulking now. He had to thank seokmin for that, and for putting up with his pessimistic outlook on love for so long. 

It was only until that one day in July that things started to change. He’d gone out shopping with seokmin, the elder mentioning something about wanting some new shoes. Mingyu had been happy to tag along. It got him away from his thoughts for a while.

The day had been going well so far, Mingyu had smiled far more than he had recently and his laughter could be heard when seokmin almost walked into a pole. It had probably been the first time Mingyu had laughed till his sides ached in months.

They’d just turned down another street, finally nearing the shoe shop that seokmin so desperately wanted to go to, despite the fact he already had hundreds of shoes. That was when he spotted them.

Across the street, holding hands and smiling at each other.

Mingyu had expected to feel jealousy or anger that wonwoo had managed to move on, that he could be happy with this new man, but he didn’t.

Seeing him so happy, holding hands and laughing at something the other man had said seemed to give Mingyu a strange feeling of happiness.

In a way it was strange, he probably shouldn’t be so happy that his ex had managed to move on with someone new. However, it had made him think. If wonwoo could move on, why was he still dwelling on what they could’ve had? Why was he still desperately trying to cling onto the past? Wonwoo was happy and so he should be too.

Seokmin had noticed Mingyu’s sudden pause. Looking across the street he realised what he was staring at. Wonwoo had a new man.

He’d grabbed mingyu’s arm, intending to pull him away before he got upset again.

“Come on, I know it hurts seeing him with someone new but it’s going to get better” he’d said quietly, reassuringly.

Mingyu hadn’t moved, still staring at the couple across the street. 

“No, it’s okay, I’m okay. I needed to see this today” Mingyu had replied before eventually drawing his eyes away

Seokmin could’ve sworn he saw a small smile in that moment.

The truth was that seeing wonwoo being happy with someone else had given Mingyu hope that one day he’d have someone that he’d get to hold hands and look at the way wonwoo had looked at that man. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” 

They were back home now and Seokmin was asking many questions. Mingyu couldn’t really blame him, he’d gone from not being able to even think about wonwoo with someone new to acting perfectly fine with it. 

“Seokmin, I’m fine you don’t need to worry. Today just made me realise some things that’s all” he smiled at the elder.

He didn’t want seokmin to worry, although he knew he undoubtedly would just like he had over the past two years. Seokmin had been there throughout all the rough times, even if it meant he did receive phone calls at stupid o’clock in the morning. Whenever Mingyu needed him he was there, it didn’t matter what hour of what day he’d be over within ten minutes. 

It was only now that Mingyu realised just how much seokmin had actually done for him. 

All the times when he was sad he’d be over and they’d watch some trashy film on the TV or the times where seokmin would just hold him and let him cry. He had a lot to be thankful for.

Seeing wonwoo had not only allowed him to finally stop clinging to the past but it also reminded him of something seokmin had said months ago.

It was during one of mingyu’s particularly bad days. He’d been trying to move on but it seemed like nobody would ever make his world light up the way wonwoo had. Frustration had taken over and he’d ranted to seokmin. 

The words which seokmin had said confused him at the time but now it seemed to make sense.

“Maybe you’re looking too far away. Maybe the perfect person is standing right in front of you” 

He hadn’t understood it at the time, clearly taking the words too literally.

Now it all made sense, the perfect person had been standing right in front of him the whole time. The only problem was he’d been too blind to see that, too focussed on clinging to past memories.

The perfect person had been the one who was there for him throughout the entire thing. Never leaving him to cry or suffer by himself. The one who had dropped everything at three in the morning just to come stay with him because he didn't want to worry about him.

It was now that he realised how stupid he’d been with his original metaphor. Sure the sun may be bright, however, in dark times the only thing a person needs is a torch.

It had been the unexpected person who turned out to be the torch in Mingyu’s dark times 

“What are you smiling about?” Seokmin had suddenly appeared next to him

“Oh nothing, just torches” Mingyu couldn’t hide the smile that was slowly growing on his face

Seokmin simply gave him a weird look. He wondered why on Earth Mingyu would be thinking about torches.

Mingyu laughed, seokmin would find out what he meant by that soon enough.

It might have taken two years but Mingyu was finally ready to move on. The perfect person may not have been standing in front of him but he sure was sitting next to him. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I may do a part two of this about their relationship if that’s what people would want?
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter though :)


End file.
